Saw/Relationships
This article is about everyone's interactions and relationships with Saw. Saw usually acts as the complainer or worrying type to the other contestants as she often yells her lines. When she isn't distressed or in a panic she acts rather calm around her teammates, who she cares a lot for and is always quick to encourage them in challenges. Announcer In "Reveal Novum", Saw gets angry when the Announcer says that she didn't get enough votes to join and starts to saw him. Status: Enemies Blocky In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Blocky used Saw to cut the pentagon in half. Saw did not seem to like this, as she told Blocky to put her down and yelled "help" while she was being used to saw the Pentagon. Status: Enemies, on her side Book In "Four Goes Too Far", Saw has a conversation with Book and Lollipop about space. In "Questions Answered", Book comforts Saw after she said "eight" instead of "glue", telling her everybody's tongue slips up occasionally. Later in the episode when this happens again, she states that the fumes that she inhaled earlier could be getting to her after all. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Book demands an explanation on where Saw has been, Saw explains that she was a on a scent cleanse. When Book accuses Saw of abandoning her team, Saw says she didn't abandon them, she just got back late. In "The Four is Lava", Saw appears to have mixed feelings about Book being brought back, while most of her team is disgusted about it. Status: Possibly still friends Donut In "Questions Answered", when Saw gets her third question wrong due to the fumes she inhaled earlier, Donut attempts to punish her by screeching her with a recording of Four. Dora In"Getting Teardrop to Talk", Saw and Dora are the only ones still alive at the end of the episode from their team and get X his basket. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Saw seems worried that her and Dora can't complete the challenge easily due to being the only two people on their team alive, but Dora easily does it alone and places them first. In "The Four is Lava", when Saw says that she doesn't want to lose her new handle to the lava, Dora shields Saw's handle with her mouth, which Saw thanks her for. Saw also stated that Dora wouldn't be able to communicate to Four but is surprised when proven wrong. Status: Friends Besides_Dora.png Screenshot_2018-09-14_at_3.53.47_PM.png BFB1514.PNG Four In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", she tells Liy not to squish Four because they don't know what "it" does. Later when Four asks if the eight teams are all set to go, Saw, Book, and Teardrop try to tell Four that they aren't because of their team name. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Saw yells at Four demanding that her teammates be revived. In "The Four is Lava", Saw desperately tries to tell Four to save her team, who are trapped in a hole in the ground by lava. Four does nothing in response due to Saw's panicking making it hard for her to explain in a way he could understand. Gaty In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Gaty and Saw were sitting together before Blocky blocked grabbed her handle. When the contestants begin to form teams, Gaty tells Saw to join her team. Saw agreed, and she joined Gaty's team, bringing Lollipop and Taco with her. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Gaty and Saw, along with Golf Ball, look down at Earth through a telescope on the broken ship and see that Taco has died. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Saw explains that she told Taco and Lollipop she was gone, Gaty explains to her why neither of them would've told the rest of the team and then says hi. Saw greets Gaty back, along with accidentally screaming in her face. In "The Four is Lava", when Gaty brings up how if they never leave the hole in the ground then no one would be eliminated, Saw asks if that would be unfair to the other teams. Saw them comforts Gaty when she cries over the possibility of being eliminated. Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-09-29_at_8.05.00_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-29_at_8.29.50_PM.png Gatytelescope.png Screenshot_2019-07-16_at_12.34.05_AM.png Saw comforts gaty.png|Saw and Gaty (BFB 15) Golf Ball In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Saw, Golf Ball, and Gaty look at earth through a telescope with the first two being surprised over Taco's death. Ice Cube In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Ice Cube says that she's going to switch teams, Saw gasps. Liy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Saw tells Liy not to squish Four cause she doesn't know what "it" does. Lollipop In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", after Gaty offered Saw to join her team, Saw joined and brought her friends Lollipop and Taco along. In "Four Goes Too Far", when latches on to Golf Ball's rocket, Saw is fascinated that they are in space. Lollipop questions Saw about never being in space and Saw confirms she's never been in space. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Lollipop tells Saw it's good to have her back. When Saw explains where she's been, she says that she told Lollipop and Taco she would be gone. Later, when Lollipop makes a pun based on the judging a book by its cover idiom, Saw tells her she h'8'''s that expression. In "The Four is Lava", when Lollipop brings up how Dora is lavaproof and could get Four to save them, Saw says that Dora isn't good at communicating. Lollipop tells Saw to go get Four then, but Saw doesn't want to since she doesn't want to lose her new handle. '''Status: Friends' Stapy In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when Saw is about to have Taco revived, Stapy interrupts her, asking why she gets to pick someone to bring back. Status: Enemies Taco In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Saw joined Gaty's team, she had also brought along her friends, which were Lollipop and Taco. While chasing X's basket in the desert, Saw questioned Taco, "Taco, do we really have to run through the desert?" Taco responded with "That's where the basket's taking us!" They also interacted when inside the World's Largest Oven. Saw questioned: "Why are we running through the world's largest oven?" Taco responded with "We gotta follow that basket!" and when they were swimming in lava, Saw again questioned to Taco, "Why are we literally swimming through molten lava right now?" and Taco responded, "To catch the basket!" In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Saw was about to tell Four to recover Taco but she was interrupted by Stapy, who was interrupted by Grassy. This may show a bond between the two, at least as friends. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Saw said that it was to bad that Taco wasn't there to compete with them. Saw, along with Lollipop, begin to write eulogies about Taco and her "death", though Saw is never seen writing hers, she just mentions them at the ending. Later when Taco returns, Saw along with the other members (besides Dora, Gaty, and Teardrop) are mad at Taco, for what they assume was Taco's abandonment of their team (she was actually in a jawbreaker). Saw angrily states she'll keep her eulogies, because in her eyes, "they're still valid." This possibly starts a rivalry between Saw and Taco. However, they do seem to get along better than Taco does with the rest of her team. This conflict was further shown in "Fortunate Ben", as Saw was seen glaring at Taco before their planes were launched. In "Four Goes Too Far", Saw groaned along with the rest of when Book announced that Taco had "left" them again. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Saw gets worried that Taco (supposedly) died, although she seems to be worried because Taco was the only member still on Earth. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Saw says that she told Lollipop and Taco she would be gone for a while on her scent cleanse. In "The Four is Lava", Saw is really happy to see Taco again, saying that they missed her so much. She then hugs Taco but moves off when she realizes she's burnt her. Saw is shocked to see Taco wanting Book recovered. Status: Friends IMG_5208.png TacoSaw.png Screenshot_2018-09-29_at_8.25.30_PM.png Saw_but_shes_angery.png|Saw glaring at Taco. 15saw10.png Woody In "The Reveal", Saw saws Woody in her audition. Status: Enemies X In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", she and Dora bring their basket to X. Teams Bleh In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when her team is to exhausted to continue swinging, Saw tells them to just push through and that they can do it. A Better Name Than That In "Four Goes Too Far", Saw gets her team to latch on to Golf Ball's rocket so they can avoid the twinkle. Later, Saw and the rest of face off against the Better Namers on the moon, waiting for the contest to end with the twinkle being on either of their teams. Saw is also the one who announces that the twinkle isn't on either of their teams after Taco gives it to Bell. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", at one point when the Better Namers are using Robot Flower to control Remote, Saw tells them to make Remote go left. Category:Relationships